Balanced
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Bagi Sakura, hidup di dunia ini tidak adil. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Tuhan mengambil semua yang ia punya. Dia benci dengan kehidupannya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan lelaki bernama Naruto yang memiliki segalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa kehidupan di dunia ini adil dan seimbang./NaruSaku/Enjoy! Special For #WSPD2015


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Special For Event 'World Suicide Prevention Days 2015'**

Tittle : Balanced

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Drama

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

* * *

Enjoy and Happy Reading!

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Aku menyekolahkanmu dengan uang! Bukan dengan daun! Tapi kenapa kau hanya bisa meraih prestasi semacam ini, hah?! Dasar bodoh! Tak berguna!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika sang Ayah –Kizashi, melempar hasil nilainya ke lantai. Hatinya sakit. Ya, bagaimana ia tidak kecewa setelah berjuang mati-matian untuk meraih nilai tertinggi tapi ia hanya bisa menduduki posisi ke empat.

"Kau bilang kau yang membayar uang sekolahnya?! Kau bahkan tidak bekerja! Kau yang menghabiskan semua uang untuk berjudi dan meminum alkohol! Selama ini akulah yang mencari uang untuk kehidupan kita sehari-hari, bahkan Sakura bekerja paruh waktu untuk membayar sekolahnya sendiri! Kau ini ayah macam apa?!"

Sakura mundur selangkah ketika Ibunya –Mebuki, maju untuk membela dirinya.

"Cih! Lebih baik tak punya anak saja! Daripada harus membuat kita repot setiap hari!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Harusnya kau yang sadar kalau kaulah yang membuat keluarga ini semakin sulit!"

Sakura beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan dua insan yang masih saling melontarkan kata-kata dengan suara tinggi. Ia tak tahan lagi, ia tak kuat lagi mengahadapi masalah keluarganya saat ini. Dirinya yang dulu adalah anak orang kaya, tiba-tiba harus jatuh miskin ketika perusahaan Ayahnya bangkrut enam bulan yang lalu. Ayahnya yang biasanya selalu menyayanginya, kini berbalik menjadi suka memarahinya. Keluarganya yang dulunya hangat, kini berantakan. Rumahnya yang dulu selalu di isi oleh canda tawa, kini di isi oleh bentakkan dan cacian maki. Rumahnya yang dulu sebesar istana, kini hanya rumah kecil dengan dua kamar, dapur dan ruang tamu. Apapun yang ia inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Tapi... sekarang semuanya berbeda!

Kenapa? Kenapa harus keluarganya? Ia ingin selalu hidup bahagia.

Di balik selimut itu, Sakura menahan isaknya. Air matanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi, tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia benci ini. Ia tidak suka dengan kondisi keluarganya yang sekarang. Ia merasa pundaknya, punggungnya, bahkan hatinya sedang tertimpa batu yang besar. Dan sekarang, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Malam itu, lagi-lagi ia menangis dalam tidurnya.

xxx

"Matamu terlihat bengkak. Terjadi sesuatu?" Ino bertanya dengan nada khawatir ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas dengan mata bengkak dan sedikit merah.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng cepat. "Bukan apa-apa. Di jalan tadi, aku kelilipan dan menggosoknya hingga seperti ini." jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

Ino terkikik sesaat. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, jangan di gosok lagi," lanjut Ino dan di jawab anggukkan mantap dari Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana resksi orang tuamu kemarin? Kau hebat lho bisa mengalahkan nilai ratusan murid di sekolah ini. Yah, meskipun kau belum bisa mengejar Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan. "Yah, biasa saja. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing." Sakura berujar lirih, membuat Ino memandangnya prihatin.

"Kau harus sabar, _forehead_. Pasti berat untuk keluargamu selama enam bulan ini. Kalian, masih baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sakura menunduk dalam. Ia menghela napas panjang. Dengan senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan, Sakura mengangguk pelan ke arah Ino. "Ya, kami akan baik-baik saja!" tegasnya mantap. Meskipun dalam hati ia berkata, _'semoga'_.

"Oh ya, kau mau ikut dengan kami ke rumah sakit hari ini? Sepulang sekolah, tentunya." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar ajakan Ino.

"Untuk apa pergi ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menghela napas pelan. Entah mengapa, ia sedikit berat mengatakannya. "Naruto. Aku dapat kabar dari Sasuke kalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit lagi semalam. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi."

 _Emerald_ Sakura melebar. Naruto, salah satu sahabat baiknya kembali masuk rumah sakit? Padahal lelaki ceria itu baru keluar dari rumah sakit dua minggu yang lalu. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Aku, kau, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, dan Neji."

xxx

Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura bersama yang lainnya langsung menjenguk Naruto yang kini berada di Konoha Hospital. Ketika mereka sampai di sana, Naruto sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Ketika melihat semua sahabatnya datang menjenguknya, Naruto langsung memberikan mereka cengiran khasnya. Lalu, mereka berbincang-bincang banyak hal selama beberapa puluh menit.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang!" Kiba berseru ketika ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Kau benar, aku juga harus pulang." Gaara ikut menyahut santai.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Hei! Kita ini sahabat! Memangnya ada sahabat yang tidak khawatir saat seorang sahabatnya yang lain jatuh sakit?" Kiba mendengus pelan, sukses membuat Naruto terkikik.

Kiba dan Gaara pulang lebih dulu. Tak lama, Neji dan Sasuke juga undur diri sana. "Maaf kami tidak bisa lebih lama," ujar Neji sedikit menyesal.

"Cepat sembuh, dobe." Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersama Neji. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Untuk 15 menit ke depan, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sakura masih asik berbincang dengan Naruto. Ketika mata kuaci Shikamaru menangkap langit mulai berwarna jingga, Shikamaru mau tak mau juga harus pulang.

"Kalian masih mau di sini? Aku mau pulang."

Sakura menggeleng, ia masih ingin lebih lama bersama Naruto, berbeda dengan Ino yang ingin pulang bersama Shikamaru. Dan kini, hanya Sakura seorang diri yang masih menemani Naruto di kamar inapnya. Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino keluar, hanya ada keheningan selama beberapa detik di antara mereka.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Sakura menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau katakan dari tadi? Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya, Sakura- _chan_?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura mendadak merah padam. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tentu saja! Mana ada sahabat yang tidak khawatir pada sahabatnya yang sedang sakit?" dengusnya.

" _Arigatou_ ," sahut Naruto pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Tepat saat itu, pintu kamar inap Naruto kembali terbuka setelah kepergian Shikamaru dan Ino. Dari balik pintu itu, mereka dapat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dan seorang lelaki yang memiliki surai pirang, mirip Naruto.

"Oh? Ada Sakura- _chan_ ," sahut sang wanita sambil tersenyum.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu membungkuk sesaat. "Apa kabar Kushina _ba-san_ , Minato _ji-san_?" Sakura tersenyum ke arah orang tua Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Minato ikut angkat bicara.

"Umm... yah, aku juga baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Terima kasih ya sudah mampir dan menemani Naruto." Kushina menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, lalu melangkah ke arah Naruto, memeluk lelaki itu dan menciumnya beberapa kali.

" _Kaasan_ , jangan lakukan itu di depan Sakura- _chan_ , itu memalukan." Naruto mulai menghindar ketika Kushina ingin mengecup pipinya lagi, membuat Sakura dan Minato terbahak.

"Dasar! Dia kan _Kaasan_ -mu, apalagi kau anak sulung kami. Apa kami salah?" kini Minato mendekati Naruto, menepuk puncak kepala anaknya lalu mengacak-acak helaian pirang itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kalian saja." Naruto mendengus dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya, jauh lebih baik dari kemarin."

"Apa dadamu masih terasa sakit?" timpal Minato.

"Tidak lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus makan setelah ini. Kau mau makan apa? _Tousan_ akan belikan apapun untuk makan malam kali ini."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ra..."

"Selain ramen!" potong Kushina galak sukses membuat Naruto mendadak galau.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kasih sayang, kepedulian, dan kekhawatiran yang Naruto dapatkan dari orang tuanya. Kapan orang tuanya akan seperti orang tua Naruto? Orang tuanya sudah jauh berbeda. Ayahnya selalu pergi dari rumah, entah kemana. Ibunya juga mulai tidak mempedulikan dirinya lagi karena sibuk bekerja siang-malam. Ia iri melihat keluarga Naruto yang begitu hangat, begitu menyenangkan.

Sakura tak mengerti kali ini, kenapa hatinya mendadak sakit melihat kebahagiaan orang lain. Apa setelah ini ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan lagi?

Tak lama, Minato dan Kushina kembali pergi untuk membeli makanan di luar. Mereka menyuruh Sakura untuk menemani Naruto sebentar. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_? Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara Naruto kembali menariknya ke alam nyata. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"A-aku ba-baik-baik saja!" jawab Sakura cepat lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Kau bohong! Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku yang sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak kelas tiga sekolah dasar sampai kelas dua _high school_ ini? Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura terdiam, tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Ceritalah padaku. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di keluargamu?" pertanyaan yang baru saja Naruto lontarkan sukses membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Saat itu juga Naruto mengangguk paham. "Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura terdiam. "Aku iri padamu!" sahut Sakura masih tak menatap Naruto.

"Huh?!"

Dalam sekali sentakan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya, membasahi pipinya. "Aku iri padamu! Kenapa kebahagiaanmu sejak kecil itu tak pernah hilang?! Keluargamu tetap sukses sampai saat ini! Kau selalu mendapat perhatian khusus dari orang tuamu! Mereka menyayangimu! Ke-kenapa _Kami-sama_ merebut kebahagiaan yang kumiliki?! Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil?!"

Naruto sedikit _shock_ mendengar pengakuan yang Sakura lontarkan untuknya.

"Saat ini, keluargaku berantakan," lirih Sakura, suaranya mulai memelan. "Aku lelah mendengar pertengkaran orang tuaku setiap hari, aku lelah karena selalu di anggap anak bodoh dan tak berguna oleh ayahku sendiri. I-itu menyakitkan." Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas ranjang tidur Naruto. Isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika otaknya kembali memutar peristiwa menyedihkan yang menimpa dirinya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Naruto sendiri terdiam. Ia memang selalu punya segalanya, ia mendapat perhatian lebih, orang tuanya kaya, sehingga apapun yang ia inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Naruto tidak pernah bisa membayangkan dirinya jika ia ada di posisi Sakura.

Pada akhirnya, tangan Naruto terulur, menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura, lalu membelainya perlahan, berharap gadis itu bisa sedikit tenang.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membayangkan diriku kalau aku ada di posisimu, Sakura- _chan_. Pasti berat. Aku paham itu walaupun aku tak pernah merasakannya. Walaupun begitu, ada aku dan yang lainnya. Kami bisa membantumu. Kau tak boleh menyerah meskipun _Kami-sama_ mengambil kebahagianmu." Naruto berujar lembut, masih membelai pelan kepala Sakura.

"Aku akan ada di sisimu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, katakan padaku apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku siap membantumu, Sakura- _chan_. Aku juga akan siap mendengarkan curhatmu kalau kau butuh seseorang."

Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya, namun seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura. "Ke-kenapa kau mau melakukan banyak hal untukku?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Apa aku akan bertahan untuk menghadapi semuanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku yakin, kau akan bertahan."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyanya lagi, karena Sakura sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau Haruno Sakura. Wanita cantik, kuat, dan pemarah yang sudah menjadi sahabatku dan wanita yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Ingat! Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh."

Sakura tersipu. Wajahnya mendadak panas. Seulas senyum lebar terpangpang di wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

xxx

Seminggu telah berlalu, Sakura memang masih merasa sedih ketika mendapati orang tuanya bertengkar. Namun, ia harus tetap kuat! Naruto selalu memberinya semangat selama ini. Apalagi setelah lelaki itu keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali bersekolah tiga hari yang lalu.

Bentakan, cacian, makian, yang kini sering ayahnya lontarkan padanya sudah ia anggap seperti makanan sehari-hari. Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan itu meskipun hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Tak apa, masih ada ibunya yang selalu membelanya, walaupun ibunya sering pergi dari rumah untuk mencari uang.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit hitam yang hanya di terangi bulan dan taburan bintang. Ia menghela napas pelan. Hari ini ia cukup lelah karena sepulang sekolah langsung pergi bekerja untuk mencari uang. Saat sampai di rumah, ia akan langsung mandi lalu tidur.

Ketika berbelok di persimpangan menuju rumahnya, dari kejauhan, iris hijaunya menangkap banyak mobil di depan rumahnya. Sakura mulai merasa kalut, langkah kakinya melebar, berlari ke arah rumahnya. Denyut jantungnya mendadak meningkat ketika melihat rumahnya di pasang garis polisi. Ada apa ini?!

"A-apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada rumahku?!" teriak Sakura marah pada beberapa polisi dan orang-orang di sana.

"Apa anda Haruno Sakura?" tanya seorang polisi pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku Haruno Sakura! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada rumahku?!" tanya Sakura kalap.

"Kami sangat berat untuk mengatakan hal ini."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebelumnya, kami turut berduka untukmu. Dua jam lalu, seorang tetanggamu menelpon kami karena dia menemukan Ibumu tewas gantung diri di kamar mandi." Polisi itu mulai menjelaskan.

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. "Bohong," lirihnya. "Kalian bohong! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Kami sangat minta maaf. Kami menemukan sebuah memo yang di tinggalkan Ibumu sebelum beliau menggantungkan dirinya." Polisi itu menyerahkan selembar kertas ke arah Sakura.

Air mata Sakura jatuh. Tangannya terulur, mengambil kertas itu. Jemarinya bergetar hebat ketika ia menggenggamnya. Matanya membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Sedetik kemudian, tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

 _Sakura, anakku..._

 _Maafkan Kaasan. Aku bukan orang tua yang baik untukmu. Karena itu aku sangat malu pada anakku sendiri. Entah mengapa aku merasa lelah tinggal di dunia ini. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua sikap ayahmu yang sekarang berubah. Aku tahu ini memang bukan pilihan yang baik, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain._

 _Sakura sayang, maafkan Kaasan karena Kaasan tidak bisa di sisimu lagi. Sungguh... Kaasan sudah terlalu lelah untuk hidup. Kaasan harap kau bisa bahagia._

 _Love,_

 _Kaasan._

Sakura jatuh terduduk, membuat beberapa polisi ikut berjongkok karena mengira Sakura pingsan. Nyatanya, gadis itu menangis meraung-raung, tangannya yang terkepal erat memukul aspal jalanan.

"Dimana _Tousan_ -ku? Dimana dia?! Kenapa dia membiarkan _Kaasan_ bunuh diri?! Kemana pria brengsek itu?!" ujarnya keras.

"Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf. Haruno Kizashi, kami temukan mabuk sambil marah-marah di tengah jalan beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah di bawa ke seorang psikiater, dia dinyatakan mengalami gangguan jiwa sehingga kami harus menahannya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

Sakura kembali menangis. Menangisi keluarganya yang semakin hancur. Selain tidak punya banyak harta, sekarang ia di tinggal Ibunya pergi dan Ayahnya yang sedang sakit jiwa. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Selang beberapa menit, Sakura merasa dunia berputar, hingga kegelapan mendadak menghampirinya.

xxx

Naruto mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya setelah acara pemakaman Haruno Mebuki, Ibunda Sakura. Hatinya teriris setiap melihat Sakura yang hari ini hanya memandang sekelilingnya dengan padangan kosong. Mata itu tidak secerah biasanya. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku. Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura datar.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Aku akan menemanimu hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini. Akan kubuatkan minuman." Sakura langsung berlalu pergi menuju dapur.

Naruto hanya terdiam di ruang tamu selama beberapa menit. Perasaan tak enak langsung menyelimuti dirinya ketika sadar bahwa Sakura belum kembali hanya untuk membuatkan minuman untuknya. Merasa takut terjadi sesuatu, Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah ke arah dapur.

Iris _sapphire_ nya terbelalak mendapati Sakura yang sedang berdiri mematung di sana dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang ada di genggamannya. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sakura ketika gadis itu mulai mengiris nadinya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto berteriak keras. Ia meraih pisau dari tangan Sakura dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Lalu, Naruto langsung meraih tangan kiri Sakura, ia menghela napas lega karena pergelangan tangan gadis itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah hanya karena goresan tipis.

"Aku... ingin menyusul _Kaasan_. Aku ingin bahagia bersama _Kaasan_." Sakura berujar dengan suara datar dan senyuman yang terlihat hambar. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup berada di sini. _Kami-sama_ tidak pernah adil padaku. Dia mengambil semua yang kumiliki. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Lebih baik aku mati saja."

Naruto merasa jantungnya ingin melompat begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya terangkat.

Plak!

"Sakura- _chan_! Kumohon sadarlah!"

Sakura melebarkan matanya ketika rasa perih, sakit, dan panas menyerang pipi kirinya. Perlahan, gadis berambut musim semi itu menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Sakura- _chan_! Kau boleh bersedih atas masalah keluargamu dan kau boleh menangis! Tapi, bisakah kau berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara dan bertindak?! Kau tidak boleh bunuh diri!" Naruto berujar dengan napas satu-satu. Emosinya meningkat karena tindakan Sakura kali ini.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku iri padamu! Kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Ini tidak adil! Aku benci dunia ini! Lebih baik aku enyah dari sini!" balas Sakura tak kalah kalap.

"Kau bilang tidak adil?! Kau bilang aku mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan?! Cobalah berpikir, Sakura! Aku ingin sehat! Bisakah aku mendapatkannya?! Kau bisa berpikir aku ini beruntung. Lahir di keluarga kaya, orang terpandang, mendapatkan kasih sayang, dan mendapatkan hal lainnya. Tapi, perlu kau ingat! Aku ini sakit, Sakura- _chan_! Aku sudah sakit selama 16 tahun!"

"..."

"Sedangkan kau, keluargamu memang hancur, semuanya menghilang dari kehidupanmu, tapi kau memiliki hal yang tidak kupunya. Kau sehat, Sakura- _chan_. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal! Itu artinya kau bisa bangkit setelah kau mengerahkan seluruh tenagamu. Kau masih bisa bangkit! Ingat! Kau tidak sendiri! Kau memiliki banyak sahabat!"

"..."

"Kalau kau memilih untuk mati, itu salah! Kau membuang nyawamu yang berharaga! Coba kau pikir sekali lagi, berapa banyak orang di luar sana yang memiliki umur pendek karena sebuah penyakit? Kau memilih mati, padahal kau di anugerahi harta yang tak ternilai harganya, yaitu kesehatanmu sendiri. Sedangkan aku? Aku ingin terus hidup bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi, tapi aku tak yakin! Karena penyakit jantungku ini pasti akan merengut kehidupanku suatu hari nanti. Sakura- _chan_ , kau bisa mengubah takdir dan masa depanmu, karena itu... Jangan menyerah."

" _Kami-sama_ sudah mengatur semuanya, _Sakura-chan._ Kehidupan di dunia ini adil dan seimbang. Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

Air mata kembali membendung di pelupuk mata Sakura, hingga akhirnya tumpah ketika matanya tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Tubuh Sakura melemas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di dada bidang Naruto, menangis keras di dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Naruto!"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia membelai kepala Sakura. "A-aku memaafkanmu. Ka-karena itu, jangan ulangi lagi."

Sakura langsung menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto karena suara lelaki itu mendadak melemah. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika menangkap wajah pucat Naruto. Lelaki itu tampak meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Maaf, penyakitku kambuh lagi," lirih Naruto sambil merogoh kantungnya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol dan mengeluarkan dua tablet obat dari sana. Sakura cepat-cepat mengambilkan air lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Maaf, karena aku, penyakitmu kambuh lagi." Sakura menunduk dalam.

Naruto tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, sakitnya akan berangsur hilang setelah minum obat. Maaf juga karena sudah menamparmu." Naruto menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura yang sudah ia tampar beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak, terima kasih untuk tamparannya. Kau benar-benar membuatku bangun apa arti kehidupan ini, apa yang lebih penting dari segalanya, dan aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk terus menjalani hidup ini." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. "Pertama, aku ingin kau bersamaku, Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak, ia langsung menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. "Dan aku akan terus berjuang untuk hidup demi orang-orang yang kusayang, termasuk kau, Sakura- _chan_."

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar keduanya secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Kyaa... apa ini?! Mentang-mentang saya anak akuntansi, judulnya malah 'Balanced'. Habisnya gak tau mau buat judul yang kaya gimana lagi T_T. Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fanfic ini? Oke! Demi apapun, aku nulis ini kebut karena baru inget kalau event ini deadline nya besok -_- Semoga suka ya :3. Silahkan keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian di kolom review, tapi kalo cuma buat nge-flame mending gak usah deh :D.

Btw, cerita ini 5% aku ambil dari kisah di kehidupan nyataku *nangis*

Hope you like it! See you in another story! :D


End file.
